


Somebody Save Me

by Mr_Bilinski



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Bilinski/pseuds/Mr_Bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is walking home one night in New York when he is jumped. He wakes up later and discovers he has been kidnapped. He overheard his captors speaking about markets and fetching a hefty price and he realizes they plan to sell him as a sex slave. </p><p>Will Rachel and the others find Kurt in time? Will he even be alive if they do find him? </p><p>Set between season 5 and 6. Kurt and Blaine have already split, Rachel has yet to return to Lima and Finn is still dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. I don't know why I'm writing it considering every time I read a story like this I end up feeling sick to my stomach.
> 
> Sorry if this is too disturbing.

The air was cool against his cheeks, causing them to turn rosy. He huffed out a breath of air as he attempted to bury himself deeper within his overcoat but it was no use; the chill would still cut through it like it wasn't even there. Kurt sighed as he picked up his pace. He wanted to get back home before Rachel so he could just curl up in his bed and cry.

It had been a few months since he and Blaine had ended their engagement, and their relationship altogether, and time had been anything but kind to him. No matter where he turned or what he did, he just couldn't shake that voice in the back of his head that constantly mocked him.

_"When you were young, did you always strive to be a massive failure or is this just a recent character development?"_

"Help...," a strangled voice called out from an alley as Kurt passed.

He paused in his tracks as he registered the voice in his mind. The last time he went running down a dark alley in New York to rescue someone he got beaten like a pinata at a Lopez family reunion. Did he really want to risk that again?

"Help..." the voice called out again. It sounded young, like a teenager. "Please..."

Kurt clenched his eyes shut, silently chiding himself for his possible stupidity before he let out a sigh and straightened his posture. He was going to do it. It was the right thing to do.

He steeled his glare as he turned and headed back into the alley where he saw a young boy, maybe 14, sprawled on the pavement in a large puddle. His blonde hair was soaked with water and grime, the left sleeve of his hoodie torn in places as he struggled to push himself up. He coughed, his right arm clutching his stomach causing him to call back down, splashing water everywhere.

Kurt rushed over to him and crouched down, gently grabbing the boy's arm, "Are you alright?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Stay still, I'm calling 911, okay? Who did this to you?"

As he brought the phone to his ear, a booted foot came out from the side and kicked the phone out of Kurt's hand, sending it crashing into the opposite wall. As Kurt backed away and looked up, a husky man stepped out of the shadows. His mouth was twisted into a sadistic grin as he slowly stepped toward Kurt.

"I did." He slightly tilted his head toward the boy, "See, what'd I tell you, Stevey? You're the perfect bait." He turned his attention back to Kurt and eyed him, "Yeah, it's always the pretty ones that can't help themselves when it comes to helping those in need."

Kurt glanced over at the boy--Stevey-- who was now standing up, evidently not harmed. He stared into his eyes, giving Kurt a look of remorse before the other man stepped in front of him. Kurt started to crawl backwards, his breath shaking, "What do you want? Money?"

The man snickered before tilting his head to the side, "It's funny you should mention that." He stopped the slow act and rushed to Kurt, yanking him up by his neck, "Money...is exactly what I'm after."

Kurt clenched at the man's strong grip, "Well, I'm sorry to tell you I don't have any."

"That doesn't matter," the man chuckled gruffly, "because you're going to _make_ it for me." 

"The hell I will," Kurt replied before he kneed the man in the stomach. When he removed his hand from his neck, Kurt turned and started to run back toward the street, "Help!"

"Son of a--" the man glared at Stevey. "Are you going to just stand there, you stupid shit?! Get him or it's going to be you I take in his place!"

Stevey nodded before he ran after Kurt. Before Kurt could reach the mouth of the alley, he tackled him to the ground. As Kurt grunted beneath him, he leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'm really sorry. I don't want to do this. Just stop fighting or it'll be a lot worse."

"Ah!" Kurt yelled when Stevey twisted his arm behind his back, "You're trying to hurt me and you expect me not to fight back?!"

"Listen, dammit! Just fucking...listen..." Stevey growled through tear-filled eyes. "I hate this just as much as you do, maybe even more. There are only two ways out of this: we take you or we leave your bloody corpse behind. I don't want to kill you. And Trenton will--"

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid fuck?! Finish it!"

Before Trenton could get any closer Stevey repeated himself, "I'm sorry," before he leaned back, pulled his arm away, and struck Kurt in the back of his neck. 

Those words were the last he heard before his head hit the pavement and his world went dark.

 

\------------18 hours later----------

Kurt groaned as he started to come to, his head pounding like a drumline was holding a practice in there. As he started to move, he realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs. His brow furrowed as his mind started to process everything. The alley, the boy, the man...he had been kidnapped. It was then he started thrashing around, but to no avail. He felt cold metal against his wrists, so he assumed he was handcuffed to a bed. Shit.

"I know this sounds really stupid to say, but stop moving or you'll hurt yourself," Stevey's voice said calmly from Kurt's torso.

"Where am I? Take this blindfold off!"

"I'll make you a deal, dude. I'll take off the blindfold if you swear you will shut up and listen to what I have to say. It might save your life."

"Pfft, yeah. You know what else would save my life? Letting me go!"

"Sadly, you're wrong. Do you remember what I told you back in the alley? We either take you alive or leave your dead body behind. Trenton doesn't just let people walk away."

Kurt heard the rustling of fabric before he felt hands reach behind his head. He hissed, anticipating pain but it never came. Stevey worked gently as he untied the blindfold and removed it from Kurt's eyes.

He blinked a few times as he looked around the room. The walls were grungy, hardly any furniture in the room except for a few chairs, a table, and the bed he was bound to. He felt something pressing down onto his neck, "What...what's around my neck?" He moved his head around, his brow furrowed, "Is that a collar?!"

Stevey nodded sympathetically before he stood up from the bed and crossed the room to set the blindfold on the table, "Shock collar to be more specific. Trenton had one of those invisible fences put in around the perimeter of the house."

Kurt huffed, "If he was worried about people running away why would he bother untying them?"

"Training," Stevey replied simply as he rested his hands against the table. "You think this is a simple kidnapping... I wish it was. Trenton specializes in trafficking. He finds pretty young guys, takes them and sells them to the highest bidder. Some buy looking for cheap labor, but those are the lucky ones. Most of the time they're looking for sex slaves; someone who can't deny them what they want, no matter how perverse."

"And you're ok helping him?"

Stevey scoffed, "No, I'm not, but it's not as simple as you're trying to make this all out to be. A few years ago I was walking home from a friend's birthday party and he took me; I was twelve. He started to train me...made me crawl on my hands and knees, raped me again and again until I learned to just submit so it would hurt less. Then he started telling me about the market and what usually happens to kids so young. I was scared, almost shit myself...and that's when he made an offer I couldn't refuse..."

Kurt fought back the tear that threatened to escape as he spoke, "He said he would spare your life and keep you for his own if you helped him do this?"

Stevey nodded, "One day, I plan to get free. I keep hoping that one night we'll be out and he'll pick someone who I can tell will fight back with a good chance of winning...and I'll help. I'll turn on him, take him down and report him to the cops and I can go...somewhere."

"Somewhere like home?"

"No," he replied darkly with a shake of his head. "I couldn't go home, not after all this."

"Stevey!" Trenton's gravelly voice called out followed by the sound of a door slamming. His heavy footsteps thundered up the stairs as he called out, "Is our newest acquisition awake yet? I've been itching all day to break him in..."

Kurt stiffened as the door opened and Trenton walked in with that wolfy grin, "Oh, good; the bitch did wake up." He eyed Stevey before walking over to Kurt and caressing his side, "Yeah...this is gonna be fun."


	2. Purgatory

Kurt twisted in the bed as Trenton began caressing his leg, "Get off of me!"

 

Trenton smiled impishly before clicking his tongue, "Tsk, tsk. Someone's not very good at situational comprehension. See, you're tied to the bed, which means you...don't have any say..." his fingers started walking toward Kurt's thigh, "in what I can or can't do."

 

"You're right, but I do," a harsh female tone spoke before she entered the room. The woman was young, maybe in her late twenties, dressed in black denim jeans, a dark red top, black boots and a leather jacket. Her dark red hair hung down to just past her shoulders in waves, her brown eyes glaring at Trenton. "Tell me, Trenton, are you utterly incapable of controlling yourself?"

 

"I'd say the fact that I was decent enough to offer the whore a little foreplay first speaks volumes."

 

"Hm," she cocked her brow. "I think it would be best if we left the handling of this one to Stevey and myself for the time being." When Trenton turned to speak she continued coldly, "We wouldn't want our clients to get damaged goods." She glared into his eyes, daring him to argue before he hung his head down.

 

Trenton turned his head toward Kurt and muttered, "Today's your lucky day, fairy." He shook his head as he walked out of the door.

 

The woman watched him leave before she turned her attention to Kurt. Her pursed lips slowly twisted into a knowing smirk as he stared back at her. She shook her head, "If you're thinking of thanking me, don't. Trenton has a habit of getting carried away with the merchandise; he's already turned off three of our biggest buyers thanks to his...training." She absently fingered the bed post before she shrugged, "Of course, that's not to say his tactics aren't effective, just...destructive. Stevey, I want his wrists and ankles taken care of as much as possible. He'll lose value if he has any marks."

 

"Yes, ma'am," Stevey replied quietly.

 

The woman curled her bottom lip before she turned toward him and spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Stevey...what did we discuss about you calling me ma'am?" She slowly walked over to him and reached up to caress his cheek with the back of her hand. As he stared into her eyes, visibly shaking, she quickly brought her hand back and back-handed him across the face. While he rubbed his cheek, quietly groaning in pain she spoke, "I'm not old enough to be a ma'am. You call me Erika or say nothing at all. If you keep it up and don't start being more proactive in keeping Trenton away from our products, I'll just take you to the market and sell you myself...no matter how much he likes you."

 

When Stevey nodded, she turned her attention back to Kurt. Taking notice of his concerned glance to Stevey, she smiled wickedly, "I have a better idea.... Stevey, congratulations; you've been promoted. I'm leaving you in charge of training him in time for the market." She walked over to Kurt and crouched down by his face and whispered, "If he fails... he'll be joining you on the bidding block. Then we'll see exactly how concerned for him you really are...precious."

 

 _"Wake up!",_ Trenton's voice shouted as he slapped Kurt awake. When the bound man opened his eyes, Trenton smiled down wickedly at him, "Time to start your training."

 

Kurt groaned, "I thought she said..."

 

"I know what she said and I'm respecting that. This doesn't require your participation, precious; it's a visual lesson." Trenton chuckled before he walked over to the center of the room and gripped Stevey's shoulder. In one movement, he pushed the teen down to his knees and ripped his t-shirt off of him. Kurt watched in horror as Trenton cupped the back of Stevey's neck and roughly guided his face toward his crotch.

 

"This is the future you have to look forward to, sweetheart. Ahh, yeah...now lick." As Stevey began to lick and lap at Trenton's bulge, the older man turned his attention to Kurt, "Are you getting queasy from watching already? Ha! We haven't even started getting to the good part yet!" He gripped Stevey's hair and yanked his head back roughly, "Have we, boy?"

 

"No, sir," Stevey replied robotically.

 

Trenton smiled wickedly before he reached down and pulled Stevey's pants down. As he started to run his fingers over Stevey's hole, he took notice of Kurt's tears and smirked. The boy was going to be killed within a week of being sold, if he made it through this, of course.

 

Kurt watched on in horror as Trenton began probing Stevey's ass, the boy softly grunting as he continued to lap at Trenton's bulge. This man was insane! These people were insane! He knew Stevey had helped kidnap him, but the boy was doing it out of survival, necessity. There had to be a way to get out of here, and to do that he'd need Stevey. If he was leaving, he was leaving with him. He felt his stomach twist into knots as Stevey undid Trenton's pants and fished his member out.

 

"Keep your eyes open!" Trenton shouted when Kurt closed his eyes, "You can't learn if your eyes are shut!" As he pushed Stevey further down his shaft, he glared at Kurt, "I think I know what the problem is. You want to participate, don't you? Yeah, that's it. You want this boy for yourself, huh?" He gripped Stevey's hair and sneered, "What do you think, boy? Do you think we should start moving into audience participation? I think so. How about...a riding lesson?" He pulled Stevey off of his member and to his feet before shoving him toward Kurt, "Get him nice and hard, bitch...then you're going to ride him."

 

"N--no. Please, no..." Kurt whimpered as Stevey slowly approached him. "I'll keep my eyes open, I swear."

 

"What are you whining about?" Trenton's eyes narrowed as he followed Stevey to the bed, "It's not like you're the one about to the fucked. See, some masters enjoy making their bitches do all the work for them. So, our boy Stevey here is going to show you how it's done." He gruffly cooed as he watched Stevey take Kurt's member into his mouth, "Feeling better about your predicament, yet?" When another tear escaped Kurt's eyes, Trenton leaned in and growled, "Keep crying, baby...and I won't let him stop until you've dumped five loads up his cunt."

 

As he backed away, he continued, "There is no more 'rape', no more consent. There is only the master...and his inferior. Your freewill ended when you chose to use it running into a dark alley." He cocked his brow knowingly when he heard Kurt release a soft grunt, "It's a funny thing, isn't it? Your mind tells you that you don't want it, but no matter what it still feels good. Now, good ol' Stevey here has to fuck himself on your screwdriver because you just couldn't handle a simple demonstration. It's obvious we all know he doesn't really want to do it...but he's resigned himself to. Have you bothered to ask yourself why that's so?"

 

Kurt sputtered as Stevey took his now hard member into his throat, "Because there is no more consent."

 

"You learn quicker when your little cherub's involved, don't you?" Trenton grinned, "Alright, bitch. Ride him...and don't stop until I say so."

 

"Yes, sir," Stevey replied as he pulled off of Kurt and straddled him.

________________________________

 

"Has anybody seen Kurt?" Rachel asked as she entered the Bushwick apartment. She scanned the room and spotted Sam, Blaine and Santana sitting in the living room before she walked over to join them. "I just tried texting him and he hasn't answered. Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, I-I haven't seen him. I was actually waiting for him so I could apologize...try to patch things up. How long has it been since you've heard from him?"

"I don't know, two, three days?" Rachel replied before she sat down with a sigh. "Guys, I think something's wrong."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I mean, he and Frodo over here just ended their engagement. I'm sure he just w

ent to the bar to blow off some steam and met a guy to...well, blow off something else," Santana said nonchalantly as she pulled out her phone. "Santana!" Blaine chided, "What the hell?"

"What?" Santana asked with a shrug, "Look, the two of you were still together after he graduated and moved up here and you cheated on him, okay? Are you seriously going to sit across from me and start lecturing me about how inappropriate and insensitive I am for thinking that? The two of you split up--again--he's a big boy now. He can handle himself, okay? Just because his nickname's Porcelain doesn't mean he's just as fragile."

Sam shook his head, "I think we need to file a missing person's report and someone needs to call Burt."

Rachel nodded, "Santana and I will go down to the police department, you two contact Burt and we'll meet back here to figure out what to do next."

"Wait, why am I getting involved in this crazy drama?" Santana asked.

"Because whether you're willing to admit it or not, Santana, Kurt's your friend and you know it's the right thing to do," Blaine replied stoically before he stood with Sam and headed towards the door. "We'll start looking around town while we call Burt. Meet back here in three hours."

 

_____________________________________

 

_"Kurt...Kurt, you have to open your eyes."_

 

_I can't..._

 

_"You have to; for Stevey. Remember Stevey?"_

 

_You mean the teenaged boy who faked being attacked to lure me into an alley so I could be abducted, molested, and sold into sexual slavery to some rich, old, skeazy pervert?_

 

_"No, the teenaged boy who is being forced to do terrible things in order to keep himself alive and as relatively safe as possible. The one they're using to hurt you more through your compassion for him. Listen, Kurt, you've got to open your eyes or else it's going to continue."_

 

_Ugh, it's going to continue no matter what I do, Finn. I open my eyes, they do something worse. I keep them shut, they do something worse. I may as well keep them shut so I don't have to watch any of it._

 

_"Are you really giving up already, Kurt? You're Kurt Hummel, okay?! You're the best kicker in McKinley High history, you're the first person to do a duet with himself, you put together an entire wedding by yourself... you're awesome. No, better than awesome; you're badass. You are a badass, Kurt Hummel, and more importantly you're strong and brave and you have something not many people do in your situation."_

 

_And what's that?_

 

_"A chance. You know Stevey loathes these people and himself for what they've been doing. With his knowledge and your wit, the two of you can work together and probably get out of here."_

 

_'Probably'? And what happens if we try and fail, huh? We'll either get beaten, then be forced to stay here longer until we heal up and then they'll sell both of us, or we'll be killed._

 

_"So, I guess the more important question here isn't 'what if?', but which would you rather be? One way, you're still alive but trapped with these psychopaths until you're sold to the highest bidder and probably killed from abuse later and the other you're both dead and free from them. Kurt, if you don't try...you're guaranteed to be stuck with them and sold to some perverted lunatic, but if you try? If you try, then you have a chance of getting free and to safety."_

 

_Easy for you to say, Finn; you're dead._

 

_"It wouldn't matter if I wasn't, Kurt; I'd still say the same thing. Are you really going to let these sickos use you to inflict pain on Stevey or are you going to beat them at their own game?"_

 

_You mean...play along? God, that's sick._

 

_"I didn't say it wasn't, but think about it. Lead them on to thinking they've broken you and they'll drop their guard just like they have with Stevey. A dropped guard leads to an inevitable mistake--"_

 

_Heh, I didn't think you even knew what 'inevitable' meant, let alone how to use it in a sentence._

 

_"As I was saying, Mr. Snark, a dropped guard will lead to an inevitable mistake and if you're anticipating that mistake then you can use it to your advantage. Play along, work with Stevey, and you can get yourselves out of here."_

 

_Oh, God; I don't want to open my eyes, Finn..._

 

_"I know. I'm sorry, but you have to, Kurt. If you get scared, just remember I'm with you, okay?"_

 

_I love you, Finn._

 

_"And I love you, little brother."_


	3. Lessons

 

"Guys, I haven't found any leads and my feet are killing me," Santana groaned as she entered the Bushwick apartment and collapsed onto the couch. She set her purse aside with a huff before she looked around and noticed everybody's solemn expressions. "Okay, so I take it you all found something?"

 

"Sort of," Rachel replied softly before she gently placed Kurt's hippo brooch on the coffee table. "Blaine and Sam found it in an alley..."

 

"Yeah, along with some blood," Sam added.

 

"Okay, but I already told you that doesn't mean it's Kurt's," Blaine added, trying to be optimistic.

 

"Alright, this is getting ridiculous," Santana said as she stood up. She crossed her arms after tossing her hair behind her shoulder, "What the hell is going on? Has anyone tried to track his cell yet?"

 

"What's the point?" Blaine shrugged, "It's probably dead by now, anyway."

 

Santana cocked a brow before she pulled her phone from her purse and started texting, "I'm calling the cavalry."

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Erika entered the room, watching Kurt lay stoically as Stevey was collapsed on top of him. She pursed her lips before turning her attention to Trenton, who was sitting in a chair rubbing his crotch through his jeans. She rolled her eyes as she crossed the room, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Trenton?"

 

Trenton looked up at her and smirked, "What does it look like? I was educating the newbie."

 

"Really?" She nodded her head toward the two on the bed, "You call that 'educating'? And tell me, what has he learned?"

 

Trenton glared at her, "He learned it's possible to inflict pain without having to lay a finger on him. I'm just trying to break him into the sadism aspect of his new life."

 

Erika smirked, "That's an interesting choice of words. I just received a call from one of our customers, Reichs? He isn't too pleased with his last purchase from us."

 

"And why is that? I broke that bitch in perfectly."

 

"Yes...that's the problem." She suddenly turned and kicked him in the chest, sending him backward to the floor. The crash woke Kurt and Stevey up as she sauntered around the chair and looked down on Trenton, "He consummated his newest acquisition and woke up with syphilis."

 

"So what? It's treatable; I took care of mine last week," Trenton replied nonchalantly.

 

"That's not the point, Trenton." Erika admonished in a steely tone, "I've grown weary of having to go behind you and cleaning up the messes you make and I'm tired of having to keep you in control. You're a grown man, Trenton." She turned to face Kurt and Stevey and smiled, "I've always respected you knack for spotting the perfect marks; you've never failed to bring me top-price merchandise. Unfortunately, your comfort in our...organization has led you to utter carelessness; carelessness that cannot continue to go unchecked."

 

"Duly noted, Erika," Trenton said. "I will be sure to be more professional when it comes to human trafficking in the future."

 

Erika turned her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, "Is that sarcastic smugness I detect in your voice?" She shook her head, "No, Trenton. The truth is you will never be the employee that I need you to be and that boy proves it." She pointed at Stevey before she walked back up to Trenton, "You've grown cocky, Trenton, and I can't help but worry one day that cockiness will lead you to being caught in the middle of a hunt and I just can't risk you ratting me and our customers out. It's been great fun, Trenton...but it's time we go our separate ways."

 

Trenton growled, "If that's the way it has to be, then so be it." He got off the floor and headed for the door, "I'll be downstairs to collect my last paycheck."

 

"You don't need it," Erika replied stoically before she pulled a gun out from behind her back and shot him in the head. Kurt screamed as he and Stevey were covered with his blood and brain matter.

 

As Kurt watched the man's lifeless body fall to the floor with a thud, he heard Erika address Stevey,

 

"Untie him and take him to the bathroom to clean up, then the two of you will clean this filthy pig's unused brain off the walls and out of the carpet."

 

As Erika left the room, Stevey began untying Kurt's feet. Kurt was frozen, unable to speak or even process a single thought. He had been kidnapped by human traffickers to be sold as a sex slave and one of them was just shot point blank in front of him. His eyes remained frozen on Trenton's body as Stevey moved up to untie his hands.

 

"I know it isn't an every day occurrence for you, but we both know the man isn't worth a moment of your sympathy." Stevey said gently.

 

"I don't...I mean, it's not sympathy."

 

"Kurt," Stevey put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I am... so sorry about all of this." He ignored the tears that started to flow from his eyes as he gently shook Kurt, "Kurt? Come on, please don't go catatonic; that never ends well with Erika."

 

"She killed him..."

 

"Yeah, she did," Stevey said, "and if you don't snap out of this, like, now then she's gonna do the same to you."

 

"I'm gonna die here..."

 

"No, you're not," Stevey said. He pulled back from Kurt and sighed, "Kurt, I've lived this nightmare for two years now. I've seen tons of boys and girls brought in and then watched them be sold on the market. I wish there was a way out...but there isn't." He looked over at Trenton's body and sobbed, "And now that he's dead...I'll probably be sold, too, but I deserve it."

 

Kurt slowly turned to look at Stevey as he cried. He knew he should feel some form of anger towards him, but could he really fault him? The kid was just trying to survive the best he could, after all. He slowly reached out and gently squeezed Stevey's shoulder, "You don't deserve it; nobody does. No matter how terrible or what they've done...no one deserves to be sold as a slave."

 

"The hell I don't!" Stevey sobbed as he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, "I'm just as guilty as they are!"

 

"No, you're not." Kurt gingerly scooted closer to Stevey and wrapped his arms around him. "Stevey, you didn't have a choice, alright? Anyone in your position would have done the same thing. These people...they do this for the money. They're the ones to blame. We'll find a way out of this... I promise."

 

 

\-------------- _1 Year Later-------------_

 

They had never gotten out. Kurt didn't know what happened to Stevey, but a month later he'd been taken to the market to be sold to the highest bidder. It turned out sadistic old perverts thought he was worth $500,000, so that was a little uplifting until the realization settled in that he was now officially someone else's property.

 

He was currently living in Jacksonville, Florida; if you could call being a fifty-four year old's sex slave 'living'. The man wasn't completely sadistic; he never injured Kurt beyond anything that would leave a mark that would fade by the next day. He made sure Kurt was fed and well looked after, but it wasn't a glamorous life. Not only was Kurt expected to fulfill the man's every dirty whim in the bedroom, but he was expected to help with chores around the house. He was expected to accompany him to charity events and once a month he would accompany the man to the grocery store, where he would be tested on the man's allergies. If he got even a single item wrong, he was accused of disloyalty and punished when they got home. At events, he was to remain by his Master's side at all times and not utter even a syllable to another soul.

 

In full, what looked like freedom was actually Hell. He had so many opportunities to get help from somebody, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. No one would believe he was actually a hostage, not with the well-painted picture of a happy couple his Master had created for his acquaintances. No, his Master would just laugh it off and make Kurt pay for it when they left. He had told Kurt before their first public outing what he would do if he ever tried to tell anyone the truth and get away.

 

After a year, the threat of death felt more like a merciful kindness, even more so as each day passed.

 

They were at the grocery store, mulling over possible ideas for dinners when Kurt noticed a familiar set of hair out of the corner of his eye. He softly carried on the conversation, his Master paying too much attention to the varieties of vegetables to notice Kurt's wandering eyes. He inhaled sharply, a surge of hope rushing through his veins as his suspicions were confirmed; it was him.

 

What the hell was Sebastian Smythe doing in Jacksonville, Florida?

 

Wait, did that really matter? This was his chance! He watched Sebastian head towards the bathroom and quickly turned his attention back to his Master. Luckily, the man had just looked up at him as he returned his gaze to his Master. He smiled politely as he kept his gaze on the floor, "Master? May I please have permission to use the bathroom?"

 

The man chuckled softly, "I knew I was spoiling you with that Starbucks for good behavior. Yes, you may, boy--but no funny business. You have thirty seconds."

 

"Thank you, Master. That's all I need."

 

Kurt casually walked to the bathroom, his heart rate speeding up. He had to hurry; he didn't have much time. He entered the room and looked around, his eyebrows furrowing when he didn't see him.

 

"Sebastian?" He whispered, "Please don't let me be hallucinating."

 

"Kurt?" Sebastian opened the stall door and leaned his head out. His green eyes widened in surprise before he rushed out. "Oh my God."

 

"Sebastian!" Kurt rushed over to him and hugged him, "Okay, look, I don't have much time at all so I need you to listen to me. A year ago I was kidnapped in an alley in New York by human traffickers and I was sold on the market."

 

"For how much?"

 

"Ugh, really, Sebastian? Does that really matter right now?! I have ten seconds left before I risk a serious beating, okay? I need you to remember Kensington Avenue, big white mansion with a fountain out front, okay? Call my dad, that's where I'm at. Sebastian, I'm counting on you to save me, alright? Please?"

 

"Alright, Kurt, I will, but--"

 

"Shit, I'm out of time. I have to go--remember: Kensington Avenue, white mansion with a fountain."

 

"Kurt, I--" He watched as Kurt rushed back out of the bathroom and sighed, "Holy shit..."

 


	4. A Year Without Pain...Almost

 

 

**_1 Year Ago_ **

 

"Move it, boy!" Erika hissed with a sharp jab to Kurt's back. Today was the day. The day Kurt had been dreading. The day Stevey had spent years fearing. The day Erika had been looking forward to.

 

The day the two of them would be sold on the market for the highest bidder.

 

Kurt felt his stomach fill with bile at the thought of Stevey and himself being sold to some twisted sick freak who had to resort to buying a living person to own just to get off. What was odd, though, was the fact that he felt more sick for _Stevey_ than he did for himself. After all, this was a fifteen year old kid who had spent years helping these people just to save himself from this very fate... and it was all for nothing.

 

The only thing that had really kept Stevey safe from this place was Trenton's fixation with the boy. Kurt doubted that Trenton would have ever really given him up to be sold if he didn't help him lure other victims. He would have been angrier and more abusive, maybe, but Stevey would have still been his. His heart went out to the kid; it really did. He was far too young to be exposed to this dark corner of the world, too young to be forced to adapt to this darkness. Stevey was strong, but he's also too young to bear that kind of strength for so long. Kurt feared that Stevey would be sold and would kill himself soon after.

 

"Oh, you're going for the cowering in fear approach, dear?" Erika asked in a mockingly sweet tone before she backhanded Stevey. As the teen fell to the ground, she held out her hand and demanded with authority, "Cane!"

 

One of the passersby, a man in a dark brown coat, paused and handed her a cane he had been carrying. It became evident to Kurt that this man was an employee for this market. Is that the right word for it? Do black markets have employees or is it all just volunteer work? Do they just try to pass this off as community service?

 

Erika examined the cane and smiled wickedly, "This'll do quite nicely." Her grin turned into a snarl before she brought her arm up and swung it down into Stevey's side. The teen shouted out in pain and barely had time to process it all before the sadistic woman landed another blow. As he twisted on the ground in a futile attempt to protect himself, he just gave Erika more areas on his body to cane. She continued to strike him, blood now starting to come out of his arm, leg, and cheeks.

 

Kurt felt his blood boil as he watched on, praying to whatever higher power there was to protect Stevey--even if he didn't believe in that higher power himself. It was then he heard Finn's voice in his head,

 

_"This is one of those moments you used to talk about. Do you remember? Defining moments or whatever? Kurt, you know no one here is going to stop her. These people don't have emotions. They're demented...corrupt. You can either stay down and let her keep going, but he'll probably die... or defend him and take some of the blows. You may not be able to win your freedom, little brother, but this war is full of other battles you can still win."_

 

Kurt sighed inwardly at Finn's words. He was right, of course. The old Kurt Hummel wouldn't just sit there and let this happen, no matter how outnumbered they were. He'd rolled with the punches, but now there were only two possible outcomes. He could defend Stevey and the two would probably be beaten to death or he could watch as Erika beat the life out of him and live in forced sexual slavery, forever burdened with the guilt of watching this boy die.

 

"Stupid, insolent little shit! I don't care about making money off of you anymore!" Erika growled as she landed another blow to his wrist, eliciting a snap.

 

Kurt's jaw set. If Stevey was going to die here in this filthy dump, then he wasn't going out alone. Before he could think to talk himself out of it, he charged at Erika and grabbed the cane as it swung down again. He winced inwardly at the pain before he tightened his grip and fixed her with a steely glare. As she returned his glare, he swung his arm in a rotation to twist her grip. As her hand let go, he twirled the cane in his arm and struck the "employee" in his Adam's apple as he moved to apprehend Kurt.

 

With the man stumbling back with his hand around his throat, Kurt took this opportunity to shove the cane forward and hit Erika in her stomach. As she gripped her middle with the wind knocked out of her, he swung the cane down and swept it into the back of her knee, causing her to fall backwards. He then turned to Stevey to check on him, "We have to get out of here."

 

He looked around and noticed a horde of people coming over to them. His blood ran cold as he tried to think of what to do next. There was no way he could just carry Stevey out of here, not with just a cane as their only defense. But he could fight to the death. No one would want to buy either of them beaten bloody and bruised and at this point death would be far better than this.

 

"Hang in there, Stevey," he said before he started to twirl the cane around in front of him. He inwardly thanked himself for all of those years of practice with the sais. As a few men charged at him with canes and whips, Kurt knew what to do. The first one with a cane charged at him and he swiftly stepped aside and delivered a hard blow to the man's kneecaps, followed by another swift one to the back of his neck. As the man fell, Kurt planted the cane into the ground and used it as leverage to swing around and kick the next man in the balls. As he double over in pain, Kurt grabbed his whip and started to snap it to keep the others at bay.

 

Finn's voice cheered him on, but warned him this would only be a temporary standoff. Someone would come soon with a gun or a taser, so he had to be quick. As one man charged at him with a knife, Kurt cracked the whip at his hand, causing him to drop the knife. He then caned the man in the head and watched him fall to the ground, a pool of blood slowly seeping out of him.

 

"Kurt..." Stevey groaned softly. "It isn't worth it, Kurt. They're going to kill you. I'm not worth that, not after being responsible for getting you here."

 

"That doesn't matter now, Stevey." Kurt replied before he had an idea. He glanced down at Erika, who was slowly starting to stand. He cracked the whip at the ground again before he slightly turned his head to Erika, "You're going to call an end to this now, Erika. You can escort Stevey and I out of here safely and let us walk away from all of this or I can kill you now."

 

"You don't have the guts, kid."

 

"Tell that to the dead guy to your left and your good friend who loaned you this nifty cane that's struggling from a crushed windpipe right now," Kurt swung the whip around and cracked Erika with it before he hooked the cane into his belt loop and picked up the dead guy's knife. He grabbed Erika and held the knife at her throat, "Still think this is a game? See, I've picked up a thing or two from my stay with you, Erika. If you don't agree to my deal, Stevey and I may be beaten to death but you'll die lying in a pool of your own blood. if you take the deal, Stevey and I will leave and never be in your hair ever again and you'll get to live." As he saw a few men stepping toward them he added, "If they so much as flinch another muscle, I'll kill you anyway; the choice is yours."

 

Erika glared at the men, "Everyone stay back!" She turned her eyes in Kurt's direction, "Alright, little boy. Now that we have them sorted with, let's get to the situation at hand, shall we? If I let you go, you both have my description and Stevey over there knows far too many secrets--my own and this market. So, I may be willing to negotiate your freedom...but he stays." When Kurt didn't respond, she cocked an eyebrow and added, "If that doesn't please you, then you can kill my anyway and be beaten by the angry mob that's surrounding you. You see, Kurt, nobility doesn't bring salvation, not here. This isn't the world you used to live in; it's mine. This is my domain. I am the queen and in my kingdom, selflessness doesn't thrive so much as linger until it fades away. You can only save yourself here, doll."

 

"Then let me go and I will buy Stevey."

 

"Ha! You don't have the money to afford him."

 

"You mean in his current condition beaten within an inch of his life? You'll be lucky to make $100 off of him now, Erika."

 

"Yes...and if you bought him you would take him away and immediately take him to the hospital while you contacted the authorities. I'm not so greedy that it invokes foolishness, Kurt. You can walk away from this or you can kill me and be beaten to death yourself. Either way, you're not getting out of here alive with him. By the way, your time is running out, dear. Make your decision or we'll make it for you. Do you really want more blood on your hands?"

 

"If it's necessary," Kurt growled as he added slightly more pressure to her neck with the blade.

 

Erika chuckled, "Oh, Kurt. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. I thought you said you learned from me?"

 

"I did."

 

"And yet you never picked up on this?" Erika grinned wickedly before she pulled a stunner out of her coat and dug it into Kurt's side with a loud zap. As Kurt quickly grabbed his side in pain and fell to the ground, Erika stepped away and turned to him. She flourished the stunner with a grin, "And now I have reclaimed the higher ground. I told you your nobility and selflessness would lead to your own ruin here!" She cocked her head toward a couple men in the crowd, "He is not to be beaten! Take him to the auction block immediately! I will accept no less than $500,000 for his...spirit."

 

Kurt looked over at Stevey, "I'm sorry..."

 

 

_**Present** _

 

Kurt was cleaning the kitchen after making Master his lunch. His heartrate had picked up with anxiousness ever since running into Sebastian in the bathroom. He hoped that Sebastian wouldn't fail him. He'd tried to beg Master before to see if he could find out what ever became of Stevey, but he told him that beyond the market itself there was no communication of any kind. There was a patterned rotation of scheduled auctions that was started at the beginning, left to the word of mouth to pass on to newcomers as they were brought in by their friends to further prevent any interconnectivity. All communication at the auctions were verbal, payment was made in cold hard cash, and reselling of slaves outside of the auction was strictly prohibited under threat of death. If you wished to resell your slave to a lower bid, you simply waited for the next auction.

 

In short, finding Stevey could be next to impossible. Unless Sebastian was able to break Kurt free, then he could sneak back into the auction and try to find some answers. However, there was one very strong caveat to this plan; Kurt asked Sebastian to contact his father, which meant more than likely he would contact the authorities. If he was rescued by a raid, the incident would be heavily televised and easily make headlines on all the major news outlets. The other members of the market would pick up on this and, knowing that Kurt knew what the surroundings of the market looked like, would immediately put the entire system on hold until they could figure out how to restart at a new venue. If that happened, he would never figure out what happened to Stevey.

 

If Stevey was dead, he could grieve and move on, but if he was alive? Kurt would have to find him and break him free. It was imperative he save Stevey if it were possible. But how else could Sebastian and his father save Kurt? Damn it, he should have just told Sebastian where he was and left it to him. Why didn't he think of this before?

 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the doorbell ringing. Knowing Master would want him to answer it, Kurt immediately started toward the door without a moment's hesitation. If Master was expecting guests, he would have informed Kurt and told him to prepare something for them-- food, drinks...himself. This was a random drop-in, which could either be a friend of Master's stopping by for a quick visit...or it could be Sebastian. His heart beat with trepidation as he entered the foyer and stepped toward the door. Reaching out for the handle, he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

 

This was the moment of truth. He couldn't put too much hope into this, not so soon. Be real here, Kurt. He sighed before he put on a friendly smile and opened the door.

 

"Hello, how can I he--", Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he saw Sebastian standing in front of him. He looked around before he whispered, "Sebastian. Are you alone?"

 

"Of course I am, Princess." Sebastian replied with a cheeky grin. "Calling your dad would take too damn long. The plan is to break you out of here, then call him on the way out."

 

"Well, we have to be quick. Master will be here any moment to check on us."

 

"Master?" Sebastian shook his head, "It's not that quick of a break, Kurt. This is gonna be clean. Just...stay quiet and let me do the talking, k?"

 

"Who's at the door?" Master asked as he entered the foyer.

 

Sebastian looked past Kurt and smiled politely at the older man, despite how badly he wanted to beat the sick freak right then, "Hi, my name is Tobias. My family and I are moving in across the street over there," he pointed behind him with his thumb for emphasis, "and thought it would be polite to introduce ourselves to our new neighbors."

 

Master paused next to Kurt and smiled, "Yes, well, that's quite kind of you. But, my...friend and I, here, enjoy keeping to ourselves. So, thank you for the introduction, son, but I kindly dismiss you to be on your way."

 

After looking at Sebastian, Kurt interjected softly, "Sir, perhaps we should offer him a cup of tea? It's the least we could do to show appreciation for his politeness. After all, it must be quite difficult to move into a new neighborhood, am I right...Tobias, was it?"

 

"Yeah," Sebastian nodded with a smile. "I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude. My mom really put me up to this, honestly."

 

"Well, perhaps my butler is right," Master said with a smile. That was always his title for Kurt whenever he called him Sir in front of those who didn't know the true nature of their 'relationship'. "Please, allow us to treat you to a cup of tea. I would hate for our only impression on you to be one of rudeness."

 

"Oh, thank you!" Sebastian smiled as he followed Kurt into the house. The two led him into the living room before Kurt dismissed himself to brewing the tea. Sebastian looked across at 'Master' and said, "So, how long have you lived here?"

 

Master narrowed his eyes, "Why do you need to know that?"

 

Sebastian shrugged, "Well, I have a little sister and a niece living with us, so I figure who better to ask about the neighborhood than from someone who has a good number of years here under his belt?"

 

Master smirked, "And your folks couldn't look into that before you chose to move in?"

 

"Well, you know how realtors can be."

 

"Right. Let's cut to the chase then, shall we?" Master leaned forward on the couch, "I know you're lying to me, boy. That house across the street belongs to the Jamesons and the only time they will ever move out of that house is when they're being buried six feet under in their final resting place."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Indeed it is. So, you can either start talking or I can call the proper authorities."

 

Sebastian chuckled wryly, "That would be incredibly ironic if you did."

 

"And how so?"

 

"Well, considering I know very well your 'butler' is, in fact, a victim of trafficking that you purchased, I find the odds of you calling the cops almost nonexistent."

 

Master stood up, "How dare you accuse me of such things! Get out of my house!"

 

"I intend to do just that," Sebastian said calmly as he stood up as well, "and I will be taking him with me."

 

"Over my dead body!"

 

"Oh, believe me; that can be arranged."

 

As the man turned toward the side table, Sebastian pulled a pistol from his waistband and pointed it at the older man, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

 

"Holy shit!" Kurt shouted as he entered the room carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups on it. He looked wide-eyed at Sebastian, "A fucking gun?!"

 

"Well, I damn sure wasn't going to come in armed with a riding crop," Sebastian said before he looked back at the man. "Something tells me that would have just gotten him excited."

 

"But a _gun_?!"

 

"Right, anyways," Sebastian cocked the gun slowly as he addressed the man. "As I was saying, I'm not leaving here without Kurt. Whether or not we leave you riddled with holes like a wrinkly old wheel of swiss cheese is entirely up to you."

 

"They'll kill you, you know," Master said to Kurt. "When they hear of this, they will kill you and your friend--if he's still alive."

 

"I can handle myself just fine," Sebastian said.

 

"Not you, you idiot. His other friend--the other one they possibly sold shortly after I purchased him. Odds are he's already dead, of course. He wasn't exactly in top condition when we left, now was he, boy? They couldn't have even marked him down to a dollar; and if they did, I can guarantee he didn't last long. Cheap slaves are always bought by the lowest of the low."

 

"You're one to talk," Sebastian replied.

 

"Did you even look around my property before you came into my home with a gun, kid? I'd say I've done pretty well for myself. Those who buy slaves for so little...they live in squalor. They pimp their slaves out and pass them around so many times that they'll die of exertion if the concoction of multiple diseases doesn't kill them first."

 

"Shut the hell up! Kurt and I are leaving and if you try anything, I won't hesitate to report your ass."

 

"Then you may as well shoot me now, son." Master said to Sebastian. "He knows too much about the organization to just let him walk away."

 

"Sebastian...don't." Kurt said as he placed his hand on Sebastian's arm. After he gave him a nod of reassurance, Kurt turned his attention to Master and fixed him with a steely glare. Every memory, from the moment Trenton kidnapped him, to the auction, to Stevey's beaten and broken form, to now flooded his mind. The same spark that had ignited within him that day at the auction had been rekindled except this time the odds were in his favor.

 

"You bought me for $500,000--the lowest Erika would accept after my 'act of rebellion'. I take it this hasn't escaped your memory?" He slowly walked over to the side table and opened the drawer. He looked up at Master as he calmly withdrew the cat o' nine tails whip that was curled inside. He held it up for Master as he asked, "Was this what you were looking for?"

 

"Kurt..."

 

"Shut up, Sebastian," Kurt said coldly. "The past year...I have been through hell. After this man purchased me, he wasted no time in passing me around to his friends to show off his latest acquisition. I'm not letting this opportunity go to waste...not this time."

 

"You will stand down, boy!"

 

"Or you'll do what with that gun pointed at your face, asshole?!" Kurt cracked the whip at him. "Huh?! What are you going to do?!" He pulled the whip back and struck Master with it again, this time in the face. He then brought his knee into the man's abdomen and kicked him to the ground. "You were there that day. You told me on the way here that you witnessed my 'little show', as you called it, and that's what drew you to me. You said you needed a boy who knew how to fight. But there is something I can agree with you and Erika on. Do you want to know what that is?"

 

Sebastian watched on as the Kurt he knew turned into a different Kurt; a warrior who was using his pain as a weapon. Gone was the submissively nurturing Kurt he'd seen only moments before, now replaced with a Kurt as equally cold as he was strong.

 

Kurt caressed Master's cheek with the whip, "You're both right in your assumptions of what I will do when I get away from you. I remember every face I saw that day...every face of the men you passed me around to. I remember their names, even some of the cities they were stupid enough to bring up around me. I even remember the surroundings of the place Trenton and Erika held us hostage. I will bring _hell_ upon each and every one of you that I can...and then you'll experience what I've felt ten times over every day until you either rot in your cells or get beaten to death."

 

"Like Stevey?"

 

Kurt punched him in the jaw, "Don't you dare speak his name!" He grabbed him roughly by his hair and yanked his head up, "Here's another reason why you and Erika screwed up so royally here.... When I first asked you about Stevey and finding out what happened to him, you told me how the whole thing works. How there isn't any communication outside of the auction." Kurt chuckled darkly, "Can you see it yet? I can call the authorities, tell them _everything_ , even how the communication works, and they'll be silent but deadly with you all. You won't have any way to warn the others and when they come for them it'll be the same thing over and over...until the entire thing is nothing but a memory. So, tell me whose life is in jeopardy now?"

 

As Master remained silent, Kurt stood up, "I'm leaving now...and so are you."

 

Sebastian walked over and pistol whipped Master in the back of his neck to knock him out before he looked up at Kurt, "Let's call the authorities and tell them everything."

 

"Not everything--not yet," Kurt said softly. "Not until I can try to find out what happened to Stevey."

 

"So, we're going to New York then?"

 

"Yes. But we can't tell anyone; not yet, anyway. They'll just get in the way and this needs to be as silent as possible. First we hit up the auction, then we bring hell on them."

 

Sebastian cocked his eyebrow, "But you can't just walk in there demanding answers. They'll recognize you."

 

"Possibly, which is why you're going in with me. You can say Master offered my services to you to lead you through your first day on the market."

 

"Okay," Sebastian nodded, "and then what?"

 

"We have the entire east coast to figure that out, Sebastian. First we have to deal with this guy. The next auction is in two days. We'll report him for money laundering, which is how he can afford all of this, after we get there if we fly. When the news breaks out about that, it'll be too late to call off the auction. Their panic will subside when you tell them he loaned me out to you to guide you after he got wind of someone inside his company turning him in, which would also protect his and their secret."

 

"What makes you think he won't run when he wakes up?"

 

Kurt smirked as he lifted a cup from the tray, "I laced his with sleeping medication. We just have to get it in him and we're golden. By the time he wakes up he won't have a chance to get away before the feds bust his door in."

 

Sebastian nodded, "Okay...you're the mastermind."

 

Kurt nodded as well before he turned his attention back to Master. First New York...

 

And then Stevey.

 

 

 

 


	5. The Truth is Out There

_I can't believe it. Sebastian Smythe actually rescued me._

 

_Yeah. Let that soak in a little. Don't worry, I'll wait._

 

_He booked us a plane as soon as we left Master's house and now we're sitting here in some swanky hotel room. Time was I would soak in every detail, appreciating the fabric, interior designing--hell, even the fluffy pillows, but I don't have the time for that now._

 

_Sebastian keeps staring at me, like he's expecting me to just break down or something. I can't really say I blame him for it, but I don't even have the time for that, either. I probably don't even have the time for this inner monologue, but a guy's gotta be a little selfish now and then, right?_

 

_He keeps trying to remind me that I'm free, but I have to disagree. If I were free, I would be able to just walk away from all of this and move on with my life. No, I'm certainly not free--not entirely. I may be free from my enslavement to that man, but I still have unfinished business to take care of. I need to find Stevey and then I can take these sick freaks down. Sebastian thinks we should take them down now and let the police do the work for us in finding Stevey._

 

_Sebastian isn't stupid, I have to remind myself, just unfamiliar with the way these people operate. No, the best way to find Stevey is to do so with the utmost discretion. If he's alive, I need to find him. If he's dead...then I can dismantle the hell out of this operation in his name._

 

_Erika has to pay. The nameless people who support this entire thing have to pay. They're in debt to karma._

 

_And I've become the self-appointed debt collector._

 

"Alright, so we're going to just...walk in?" Sebastian asked as he sat down next to Kurt after placing a cup of tea in front of him.

 

Kurt nodded as he lifted the cup and took a sip, "Yes. We're going to walk in there and then I'm going to ask questions while _you_ remain silent and offer moral support until the need for more action presents itself."

 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "You're expecting a fight?"

 

Kurt scoffed, "The last time I was there, I watched this woman beat Stevey into a bloody pulp with a cane. When I stepped in, I found out almost every single one of them goes in packing something: a whip, cane, taser--something." He eyed Sebastian then shrugged as he turned his focus back on the ornate coffee table, "You have a gun."

 

"And you have what; a grudge to settle and acidic sarcasm?"

 

Kurt fixed him with a steely glare, "I have memories, Sebastian. They can be pretty powerful things if used correctly."

 

"Kurt," Sebastian said more gently, "I don't want to take you there if you're going to do something you're going to regret."

 

"Why? Do you think it'll ruin me?" Kurt sighed before he stood up and turned to Sebastian. "News flash, Sebastian--I am ruined, okay? I was kidnapped, put through the most...sickening things imaginable, sold into sexual slavery," he paused as he started to hyperventilate.

 

"Kurt," Sebastian stood up and reached out to him, but Kurt held his hand up to stop him.

 

"I'm okay," Kurt shook his head. "Look... I just need to find Stevey. I have to find out what happened to him and then we can take them out. Then it'll be over."

 

"Can you really move on from this?"

 

"I've already started," Kurt answered. He wasn't going to walk away from this--not without Stevey. He looked up at Sebastian, "Tomorrow we'll go to the Market and then it'll all be over."

 

He knew it wouldn't be over, though; they both knew it. The scars from this entire ordeal ran deep for Kurt and all of the Market's victims. It would take years of counselling to be even remotely free from it all.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, Kurt watched with a dark smirk as the reports of his former Master's money laundering and tax evasion made the rounds on the major media stations. Everything was set and ready to go. Sebastian's gun was loaded, Kurt's resolve was firm and resilient, and the answers he desperately sought were mere hours away.

 

Kurt checked himself in the mirror, actually happy for the first time that his Master had dyed his hair black. He shouldn't be that noticeable, but at least they had their cover story if need be should anyone recognize him. Sebastian had no clue, but Kurt had spent the past year going over this in his mind over and over, planning should the day come he could finally discover what happened to Stevey.

 

"Kurt? You ready to go?"

 

"Yeah," Kurt said as he exited the bathroom. "As ready as I'll ever be."

 

They were almost there and Kurt had already started to grow irritated with Sebastian. He kept looking at him out of the corner of his eye every minute, literally. When he'd done it again, Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Will you knock it off already? I got a little worked up last night, but it's not going to happen--at least not here. I've waited too long for this." He watched the road, "Turn left."

 

Sebastian turned onto a dirt road that went back through some trees and his eyebrows screwed together. "Where the hell are we?"

 

"You weren't expecting a giant billboard advertising a human slave market, were you?" Kurt shrugged. He spotted a few of the guards up ahead and straightened his posture, "Alright, this is it. If we can make it past them, we're golden. Remember your lines?"

 

Sebastian scoffed, "Kurt, I was a Warbler, captain of the lacrosse team--"

 

"Act now, brag about your glory days later, Captain Meerkat," Kurt chided before he put on his best submissive face and bowed his head as he placed his hands in his lap.

 

Sebastian looked over at Kurt and fought his damnedest not to be turned on by his posture as he cleared his throat. He pulled up to the guards and rolled the window down, smiling politely, "Good day, gentleman. My name is Tobias; I was told by my good friend, Mr. Harlow that this was the best market to quench my...tastes."

 

The guard nodded as another crossed over to Kurt's side and bent over slightly. He stared at him in scrutiny before he straightened his posture, "I recognize this one."

 

"Yes," Sebastian said, keeping calm, "Mr. Harlow was gracious enough to loan me his boy to guide me around the market for today."

 

"Hm...Harlow, Harlow..." the guard pondered, "Say, you don't mean Gregory Harlow, do you?"

 

"One and the same," Sebastian replied.

 

"Yeah...heard he was arrested today. Feds raided his house and everything."

 

"An unfortunate circumstance," Sebastian said. "I intend to get in touch with him once I've returned to town to find out what he wants me to do with his boy.

 

The guard chuckled, "You look like you're still just a boy yourself, kid. Alright, I guess we can let you in...but something tells me it'll be a while before you get in touch with Harlow, so don't dismiss the idea of keeping that one for yourself."

 

Sebastian looked at Kurt before he turned back to the guard and nodded, "That would be rather convenient, wouldn't it? Save me some time from training. Have a good day, boys." He put the car in gear and drove through the gates. He noticed Kurt kept his submissive stance and said, "We're already past the guards, you know."

 

"Yes, but there are still plenty of witnesses around. Play the part a little bit longer."

 

"You might spot Stevey if you looked up, you know."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'll find him soon enough."

 

After parking, the two got out of the car and Kurt led Sebastian toward the center square. "To the right will be supplies like leather, whips, plugs, harnesses and swings. To the left is a pre-bidding."

 

"A what?"

 

"A pre-bidding," Kurt repeated. "Pictures of the...merchandise, along with character traits, training information and expected price and demand once they're put up for auction. Pre-bidding allows you to place a bid that, if higher than the expected price, can help ensure your purchase of that person. It's kind of like eBay, when you enter your minimum bid and you have to wait for others to possibly outbid you? We'll check there first, in case Stevey's been brought back to be re-sold."

 

"Kurt, I don't think..."

 

"Sebastian," Kurt said as he turned to a stop and faced him. "I understand the chances of him being alive or dead, okay? I also understand the chances of him being here today, of all days, to be resold are slim to none, but it wouldn't hurt to check. We'll check out the pre-bidding and then the registry--that'll tell us if he's here to be resold or not--after that I'll start asking questions." He froze, his eyes widening as a woman's voice rang out a couple hundred feet behind him.

 

"Look alive, boy!" Erika growled as she pushed the young man, no older than twenty.

 

Sebastian looked over Kurt's shoulder, "Is that--?"

 

"Erika," Kurt answered coldly. He clenched his fist, fighting back the urge to run up to her and question what happened to Stevey after he'd been sold to Harlow. He couldn't, not yet; it'd blow his cover. "Let's check out the registry, then."

 

With no luck at the pre-bidding, Kurt eagerly flipped through the registry with baited breath hoping to see Stevey's name. Of course by the end when he hadn't found it he knew it could never be that easy. He let out an irritated sigh as he looked around before he turned to Sebastian and said, "I've seen a few of the guys who were at the auction when we were sold. If I can corner them somewhere, I--"

 

"Kurt, I think you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment," Sebastian said emphatically. He rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder and said, "You're not James Bond, princess. Diplomacy is our best bet."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Not here it isn't. Remember when I told you about how I chose to fight them? Erika told me then that selflessness doesn't thrive here, that this isn't my world but hers. She was right. These people don't respond to diplomacy or maturity; they respond to brute strength, violence and authoritarianism."

 

Sebastian sighed softly, "Alright; you're the expert. Just...don't make a spectacle, huh?"

 

"Of course not," Kurt replied before he lightly pushed past Sebastian. "That's Plan C."

 

"Then what is Plan B?"

 

"Oh my God..." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Plan A was checking the registry, Plan B is asking questions. Plan C is what I'll do if they aren't willing to talk." Before Sebastian could waste more of their time Kurt interjected, "We need to hurry. The auction will be starting soon."

 

Sebastian fell into step beside Kurt and asked, "What about the people they're selling today?"

 

"What about them?"

 

"What do you mean, 'what about them'? We can't just leave them to be sold, Kurt."

 

"Yes, we can and we will, Sebastian; not because we want to, but because we have to!" Kurt swiveled on his heel to shoot him a glare, "We didn't come here risking our necks to play Batman and Robin for them, remember? We came to get answers about what happened to Stevey. When I get those answers, I'm going to expose every last bit of this place, right down to every speck of dirt until they're brought down. That's what we're going to do for the people they're selling here today, Sebastian."

 

Kurt looked around and pulled Sebastian off into a small enclave and spoke softly, "Do you understand what will happen to these people if we make a move for the sake of heroism? If these monsters get even a hint of a scent for what we're doing here, they will burn this place to the ground with all of their 'merchandise' in it. We won't be helping the victims, Seb; we'll be killing them and helping the bad guys cover their trail. You agreed to come along with me and I appreciate that, but I swear if you even consider getting in my way and ruin the one chance I have to find Stevey I will end you, Sebastian Smythe."

 

Without waiting for Sebastian to respond, Kurt stormed off and started to look for the first person to interrogate. When he spotted the man who lent Erika his cane, he started for him until he was stopped by a strong yet gentle hand on his arm.

 

"Now, what is a young boy like yourself doing here all by yourself?" Erika asked with a knowing grin. Her eyes sparkled darkly as fearful recognition filled Kurt's eyes. "You didn't happen to run away now, did you, Kurt?"

 

Kurt shook his head, "No. My Master loaned me to a family friend of his who is searching for a boy of his own. He had a previous engagement so he couldn't show him around himself."

 

Erika smirked, "Oh, did he? Yes," she looked away as she pursed her lips, "I can see how prison would be considered a previous engagement. And I'm sure you had nothing to do with that?"

 

Kurt shook his head again as he bowed his head, playing the part of submissive, "Of course not. I hadn't heard about that until one of the guards mentioned it at the gates."

 

"Yes, well...I'm afraid that leaves me with no choice. It's time for you to be resold, boy."

 

Kurt took a step back, "Only Master can resell me."

 

"Unless he has been detained by law enforcement. I can't just let you run around all willy nilly, not with what you know."

 

"Then you can buy my silence."

 

Erika scoffed, "Oh, sweetie. I'm in the business of making money, not giving it away."

 

"It's not money that I want, Erika; you know that," Kurt said quietly with a shake of his head. "Just tell me where I can find Stevey, arrange it for me to take him and you won't hear from either of us ever again."

 

Erika chuckled, "A year later and you're still singing the same song? I must say I'm rather impressed, Kurt. I once told you that selflessness only withers and dies in this world or it'll kill you. You haven't learned a thing from me after all."

 

Kurt cocked his head to the side before he jabbed her in the stomach with the stunner he'd snuck in. He caught her quivering body as she lost her footing, gesturing to Sebastian with a nod to help him. As Sebastian grabbed her feet, Kurt led him into a small tent as they carried her.

 

"Watch the front; don't let anyone in," Kurt ordered as he grabbed some rope off of a nearby table and started to bind Erika's hands and feet. After he was satisfied, he pulled out the cell phone Sebastian had bought him and opened the camera. He walked over to Sebastian's side and snapped a few pictures, making sure to get some of the people preparing to be sold before he went back in and stood in front of Erika.

 

As she started to come to, Kurt smiled darkly as he hit record, "Allow me to introduce you to the star of my directorial debut: this is Erika. I don't know her last name, really, but I'm sure you can find that out easily for yourselves with facial recognition software. Erika here is the mastermind behind this entire human trafficking operation! Say hi to the nice police officers, Erika!"

 

Erika shot the camera a glare, "Get that thing out of my face..."

 

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of that statement coming from you, Erika..." Kurt shook his head as he stopped recording and showed the phone to her. "Now, on this phone, besides the video I just recorded, there are also pictures of this place--the kind of pictures your lawyers couldn't explain away even if they'd managed to dope up the judge. Now, all of this can be yours to destroy if you tell me where Stevey is."

 

"Surely that can't be the only evidence you have."

 

"What good would this phone be to bargain with if it wasn't the only one?" Kurt crouched down and slapped Erika, "I can play just as nicely with you as you have with me, Erika." He stood up and looked around, "Say, you didn't see a cane lying around when we came in, did you, Seb?"

 

"I think there's one against that table," Sebastian said without turning around. Could he really let Kurt do this? Should he?

 

Kurt grabbed the cane before looking down at Erika, "Allow me to inform you of something that may have skipped your mind: you're in my world now, Erika...and in my world?" He placed the end of the cane against her chin and slowly pushed her face up to look at him, "Selfishness is what beats you to a bloody pulp. The only form of self-preservation you have now is full cooperation--just like Stevey...just like me. You can keep your world, Erika...I just want him out of it."

 

"And what if he already is, Kurt?" Erika smirked, "What if I killed him?"

 

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, "You?" He crouched down again and got close to her face, "You haven't killed anyone in your life, Erika. You may have ordered others to do it, but not with your own hands. Last chance before I let the cane do the interrogating."

 

Sebastian turned around, "Kurt, I can't let you beat a woman."

 

"Then don't watch," he responded coldly without looking away from Erika. "The last time I saw this woman, she was beating Stevey to a bloody pulp with a cane just like this. If she really did kill him...well, this would be rather fitting."

 

"You're no more a killer than I am," Erika said.

 

Kurt spat in her face, "Shut up, bitch. When I want your opinion, I'll beat it out of you!" Kurt pushed himself from the ground and looked over at Sebastian, "I told you I would do whatever was necessary to get answers. I meant every word."

 

"She can't tell you where he is if she's dead."

 

"Obviously," Kurt looked down at her again, "but she can if she's beaten within an inch of her life...like she did him. Make it easier for all of us, Erika. I'm offering you the best deal you'll ever get in this filthy world of perversion. I could very easily walk away, turn this phone in along with my testimony and watch as everything you've built comes tumbling down around you, but I'm offering that to you along with mine and his lifelong secrecy for the free price of information."

 

"Kurt, what if she already--"

 

"He's not dead, Sebastian" Kurt interrupted. He smiled at Erika, "Isn't that right? Because, especially after tasing you and tying you up, your best revenge against me would be watching my face as you told me with total honesty that he was dead. That's the kind of person you are, Erika. But you haven't done that, which means he is alive and you're still weighing the pros and cons of accepting my deal. Give me the name of the one who bought him and I'll give you the only leverage I have against you. What good would our word be against yours without the damning evidence to back it up?"

 

As Erika rolled her eyes, Kurt scoffed, "Come on, Erika. Enough with the song and dance!"

 

"Fine!" Erika growled, "He was sold to Myles Kemplan. His residence is about forty-five miles west of here."

 

"Perfect," Kurt said as he tossed the cane to the floor. "Address?"

 

Erika shook her head, "I don't have that."

 

"Kurt, I've got it," Sebastian said as he Googled it on his phone. "We can be there in twenty minutes if we beat rush hour."

 

Kurt nodded before he looked down at Erika, "If you're lying to me..."

 

"I'm not. Untie me and give me the phone and we will be done here."

 

Kurt shook his head, "You can't expect me to trust you just like that. You could be lying."

 

"Then I will just have to warn him, won't I? I've played along with your little charade long enough." Erika tilted her head toward the front of the tent and yelled, "Help!"

 

Kurt cursed under his breath before he tased her again, this time in the neck. He looked at Sebastian, "We have to get out of here!"

 

"I second that," Sebastian said as he backed away from the door while he pulled out the pistol. "We've got about ten guys headed our way."

 

"Good." Kurt ran over to the table and opened up the small drawer, sighing in relief when he found a knife. He grabbed it and ran to the back of the tent before he stabbed it through the fabric. As the shouts of the men grew louder, he drowned them out with the sounds of fabric tearing as he brought the knife down. Satisfied that he'd created a perfect opening, he turned to Sebastian, "Let's go!"

 

The two of them ran out with Kurt leading Sebastian into the nearby woods. He turned to Sebastian and said, "We have exactly two minutes to get to the car and get through those gates."

 

Sebastian nodded, "Kurt, are you sure we can trust her information? Didn't you say they don't know each other's full names?"

 

Kurt nodded, "As a rule, they don't. Myles Kemplan is a well known attorney in New York; it'd be impossible for him to show his face here without anyone recognizing him. Besides, anyone who did, like Erika, would consider keeping his involvement secret an opportunity to cash in on a favor with him when they get pinched in a tight spot." He let out a sigh, "There's no way we're gonna make it to the car, not through these woods."

 

Sebastian choked back a sigh, "Then I guess we'll have to fight our way through."

 

Kurt shrugged, "I guess so. But we have one gun with limited rounds; they have dozens of guys with more."

 

"You held your own pretty well the last time you were here and all you had was a cane."

 

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright. They've probably split up into groups: one to keep an eye on Erika, one to keep an eye on the car, one to keep the stock in line and the last to secure the perimeter. If we're quick, we can beat them to the car before they get a chance to slash the tires, but any more time we spend standing here chatting is more time we give them to seal us off." Kurt's eyes widened, "That's it. Head to the car and I'll run back to the market."

 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes incredulously, "Are you out of your mind?! They'll kill you, Kurt!"

 

Kurt shook his head, "Only if they can get their hands on me. I can use myself as a distraction, Sebastian."

 

Sebastian shook his head, "We can just call a cab."

 

"A cab?! Sebastian, that'll take way too long!"

 

"Alright, fine! Then we can pick a set of keys off someone or we can hotwire one of their cars?"

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, "They can trace their car, Sebastian."

 

"Then we'll dump it. Don't be foolish, Kurt."

 

Kurt nodded, "You're right. Okay, let's find us a car..."

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

It took a good while, but they were finally on the road to Kemplan's. Kurt rolled the window down, smiling inwardly as he felt the wind through his hair. His eyes widened before he whipped his phone out. Sebastian looked over at him puzzled, "What're you doing?"

 

"Calling a cab to meet us at Kemplan's. We'll dump this one nearby," Kurt said before he spoke to the operator over the phone.

 

Sebastian let out a sigh before he stepped on the gas. Grand theft auto, aiding and abetting beating a woman. They'd have to be quick before the others at the market brought hell down upon them before Kurt could do it first. For all they knew, Myles Kemplan could have already been warned of their arrival.

 

Kurt let out a sigh as he got off the phone and stared at the open interstate ahead of them, "Hang in there, Stevey..."

 

 

 


	6. Rescue

 

 

Kurt felt his pulse rush from the surge of adrenaline as the house came into view. Surrounded by trees, tools for various forms of outside work were scattered around the perimeter of the house. Is that what the man had Stevie do in his servitude? Maybe he had been so badly beaten that he wasn't attractive enough for sexual acts? Of course, Kurt knew better than to put his faith in hope, not when it came to this world. He knew his search for Stevie was nothing but hope, so it comes off a bit hypocritical, but this entire mission of his was a form of his world colliding with this nightmare of a world.

 

He let out a sigh, afraid of what he would find inside. He looked over at Sebastian and asked in a quiet shaky voice, "Are you sure you can do this?"

 

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, saw the fear in his eyes, and responded, "Are you?" When Kurt looked away, he added, "Kurt...we've already come this far. Your strength has brought us this far, right up to the front door. This," he paused to point at the house, "is it. We're going to go in there, get your friend, and then the three of us will be on our way to freedom. You can do this, Kurt. We wouldn't have gotten this far if you couldn't."

 

Kurt nodded as he exhaled shakily, "You're right." He looked up at the house and fixed his face with an expression of stoic determination, "Let's do it."

 

Sebastian nodded as the two exited the car, "I'm assuming you have a plan?"

 

"Knock," Kurt said with a nod. "And if that fails, we break in." He glanced over at Sebastian and smirked at his shocked expression, "What? Going to a market full of human traffickers and stealing one of their cars is understandable but breaking into a house is what shocks you?"

 

Sebastian shrugged, "Just isn't something I ever thought I'd hear you say is all."

 

"Well, I'm not the Kurt you knew. He was never kidnapped, tortured and sold into sexual slavery," Kurt replied as he walked up the steps of the porch and paused at the door. He turned to Sebastian and added, "I've changed, Sebastian. I don't even know how I'll be able to re-acclimate into the real world-- if I even can. So...I guess I'm the human Wonder Ball now; nobody knows what's inside." He turned back to the door and knocked, "Not even me."

 

The two waited in silence as they heard movement in the house. A minute passed and still no one had answered the door. Sebastian looked to Kurt and asked, "Should you maybe call out for him?"

 

Kurt shook his head as he took a step back and looked around, "No. He's not alone, anyway. Ah!" He jumped off the porch and grabbed a brick off the ground. He chuckled softly before he ran back up onto the porch and stood in front of the window. He turned to Sebastian and nodded to his button up shirt, "Take off your top shirt and wrap it around your hand. I'm gonna bust this baby open."

 

Before Sebastian could think about it, Kurt stood back and hurled the brick into the window. As the glass shattered, little of it remained. Kurt held up a hand to pause Sebastian and smirked, "Nevermind; let's go."

 

The two quickly got through the window and examined their surroundings. The place looked nice, well kept. Sebastian noticed movement toward the back, "Kurt."

 

"Already on it," Kurt answered as he rushed toward the kitchen, Sebastian right behind him.

 

"Stevie?" Kurt asked as they entered. His eyebrow quirked up when he saw a young man, around 25, pointing a knife at him. Kurt straightened his posture and demanded, "Where's Stevie?"

 

"Like I'd ever tell you sick fucks!", the young man replied.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You have 5 seconds to tell me where he is before I take that knife from you and shove it up your ass."

 

"You don't scare me. All these years at you guys' beck and call...not anymore! I won't let you--"

 

The man stopped talking with a loud clang as he fell to the floor. Sebastian now stood where the young man once stood, a frying pan in hand. He gave Kurt a proud grin as he twirled the frying pan in his hand.

 

"A frying pan?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned and exited the kitchen, heading for the stairs. "Way to be original, Smythe."

 

"Hey, are the judges looking for success or originality?" Sebastian asked rhetorically as he followed Kurt up the stairs. "You know he was probably trying to protect Stevie, right?"

 

"No shit, Sherlock," Kurt growled. "But in case you hadn't noticed, we're running a bit short on time right now, which means we don't have the time to explain to him who we are. And you're the one who knocked him out with a fucking frying pan, so come off it."

 

Sebastian shrugged, "I'm just saying we could be helping him, too."

 

"We are helping him!" Kurt replied angrily. "Look, maybe if we'd stolen a van instead of a fucking car then it would be a different story, but it isn't. Not to mention the fact that we called a taxi and decided to ditch the car here, so explain to me how we would be able to bring along Knife Man and whoever else may be here?"

 

The two stopped bickering when they heard light moans from behind one of the doors in the hallway. Kurt rushed to the door and pushed it open, stopping in his tracks at what he saw.

 

On the bed in front of him was Stevie, naked and on his stomach, clearly drugged as some man was pounding away behind him. Before Sebastian could process, Kurt rushed toward the man and pulled him away from Stevie. As Sebastian called out his name, Kurt ignored him and landed a punch in the man's nose.

 

"You're fucking sick, do you know that?!" Kurt yelled as he landed another blow in the man's ear. "Fucking raping--!"He delivered an uppercut before he kicked the man in the chest, sending him to the floor. He jumped on top of him, tears freely flowing from his eyes as he grabbed both sides of the man's head and started bashing it into the floor, "You sick--fucking--rapist!"

 

"Kurt!" Sebastian called out before he pulled Kurt off the man who was now bloody and unconscious on the floor. He gently rubbed Kurt's arms, "You took care of him, okay? We need to get Stevie out of here."

 

"Stevie..."Kurt whispered shakily. He pulled away from Sebastian and rushed to the bed. He gently shook Stevie, "Stevie? Stevie, it's me. It's Kurt."

 

"Kur?" Stevie slurred quietly as he struggled to move his head. "Kur...dru'ed..."

 

"I know, sweetie." Kurt said as he gently pulled Stevie off of his stomach. He gasped at all of the bruises and track marks that lined Stevie's arms and torso. "Holy shit, Stevie..."

 

"It looks like they kept him doped up this whole time. He needs an ER, Kurt."

 

"I know," he replied to Sebastian. He grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped Stevie in it, "We're getting you out of here, okay?"

 

"Kay," Stevie replied quietly. "I' s'rry, Kur'..."

 

"Don't apologize, Stevie. It's not your fault. It was never your fault," Kurt said as he helped Stevie up and the three of them started for the hallway. "You're going to the hospital and then you're gonna stay with me, alright?"

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

 It had been four hours since they'd pulled Stevie out of that God forsaken house. As soon as they'd left, Sebastian phoned the police while Kurt tended to Stevie in the backseat. The ride was hectic between Stevie coming down from the drugs and his tendency to jump at even the slightest jolt in the car. It didn't help matters any that Kurt was looking over his shoulder every ten seconds to make sure they weren't being followed.

 

Which led them to now, waiting in agonizingly sluggish moving time in the waiting room of the ER. Sebastian was passing the time by answering phone calls and texts from Rachel, Blaine, even Santana, although he was growing more irritated with the persistent chiming from his phone. Kurt sat with his elbows rested on his knees, his legs bouncing up and down from nerves. For the past year he hadn't had a moment's peace to himself, from the second he got kidnapped, through the forced servitude of being at his 'Master's' every whim. He hadn't had the luxury of feeling many emotions, let alone process them. He had gone from a human being to an object, void of any feeling. He had to force himself to become numb, to embrace it; it was the only chance he had to keep any bit of sanity that he could find.

 

But then he spotted Sebastian in the store and he _felt_ something: hope. He knew it would be a long shot, but he had had nothing left to lose at that point besides his life, a life that wasn't worth keeping if it meant continuing forced sexual slavery to a sadistic old man. And now he was free. Now Stevie was free.

 

Right?

 

Sebastian immediately hung up the phone from Blaine when he heard Kurt begin to sob next to him. He turned toward his friend and gently put his arm around his shoulders before he leaned in and asked, "Is this for Stevie or you?"

 

Kurt shook his head as he leaned into Sebastian's torso, "B-both of us. I-I can't b-breathe. I can't breathe, Sebastian...."

 

Sebastian nodded before he helped Kurt stand up and started to lead him outside. Kurt began to shake his head in protest, "N-no! We can't go anywhere; Stevie--"

 

"Is still being examined by the doctors right now," Sebastian calmly said as they walked toward the exit. "You need some fresh air, an open space, Kurt. You've been through Hell and back."

 

"You must think I'm crazy," Kurt said as they exited the building and Sebastian guided him over toward a stone bench.

 

Sebastian shook his head with a sympathetic smile, "No, I don't, Kurt; but I couldn't blame you if you were. What those people did to you..."

 

"What they did to me was nothing compared to what they did to Stevie."

 

"You don't know that, Kurt."

 

Kurt looked at him incredulously, "Sebastian, we walked in on him drugged out of his mind being raped by some...nasty fat tub of lard that smelled like tar and dirt. I was never drugged," he stopped for a moment and shook his head. "And it's all my fault."

 

Sebastian gently rubbed circles into Kurt's back, "How would any of this be your fault?"

 

"Because I fought back, Sebastian," Kurt said before he sniffled and cleared his throat. "That day, at the market... I seriously injured a few people and killed another one because Erika was beating Stevie senseless with a cane. I was trying to negotiate our way out of there, but she wouldn't let Stevie go. She said he knew too much. Then, I took too long and she stunned me...and she said she wouldn't accept any less of $50,000 for me due to my 'spirit'."

 

"That still doesn't explain why--"

 

"She started beating him because he was afraid, Sebastian. For years he helped them because he thought it would keep him from being sold. He was so afraid he couldn't even move and she almost killed him. But I stood up. I was severely outnumbered and I think I got as far as I did because they were stunned. I don't know...but from that moment on I drew attention to both Stevie and myself. They saw me as a resilient acquisition and I inadvertently labeled Stevie as weak."

 

Before Sebastian could say anything, one of the doctors approached the two of them, "Are one of you Kurt Hummel?"

 

"I am, yes," Kurt said quietly as he looked up at the man. "Is Stevie okay?"

 

The doctor shook his head solemnly, "I'm sorry, son...but there is nothing we can do for him at this point. We were able to identify the mixture of drugs that were in his system with a blood test, but he's been over-exposed to them for such a long duration of time. They must have kept him on it for the majority of the time that he was with them. We've tried flushing them out, but from the drugs and the kind of trauma he's been through.... We've found evidence of rape and it looks as if it had been almost continuous. All we can do now for him is keep him comfortable, but I'm afraid he doesn't have long."

 

It was like the entire world had stopped spinning. Everything froze: the air, the sky, the people. How could that happen? How? Not Stevie.

 

"Can I see him?" Kurt asked.

 

"Of course you can. I will lead you to his room."

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Stevie looked so broken. Track marks all over his body, surrounded by bruises and cuts. Kurt sat down in the seat by Stevie's bed and rested his hand on top of Stevie's. He turned his head slightly towards Sebastian and asked quietly, "Can we have a minute?"

 

"Sure," Sebastian answered as he slipped out the door and shut it behind him.

 

Kurt exhaled shakily as he turned back to Stevie and let the tears fall freely. How could this be happening? How could they have been too late? He should have tried harder. He should have just run out with Sebastian. Why did he tell Sebastian where he was and then go back to that man? Stevie didn't deserve this.

 

They did.

 

"Stevie... I'm sorry. I'm...God, I'm so sorry. I should have tried harder. I should've...,"

 

"What could you have done differently, Kurt?" Stevie asked quietly. "I'm dying, aren't I?"

 

Kurt started to cry again as he nodded his head, "Yes. Yeah, Stevie, you are."

 

As Kurt started to sob again, Stevie looked down at himself, "I thought so. I spent the past year wishing I was dead and now I'm finally getting there...right when I don't want it anymore. Maybe...maybe I just wasn't meant to get out of this alive, right?" He struggled to hide it, but Kurt could hear Stevie's voice get caught in his throat as he spoke.

 

"But you _did_ get out of it alive. I just...I wish you could live longer to enjoy it."

 

Stevie shook his head, "Kurt...you and I both know there is only one way to get out of this alive--truly alive. Right now, we're adjusting, but all of it will continue to haunt us--you," he corrected himself. "I want you to promise me something, Kurt."

 

"Of course, Stevie."

 

Stevie gripped Kurt's hand and cried, "I want you to promise me...promise that no matter what happens, you'll keep fighting. Always keep fighting until you can live again. Live, for me, Kurt. If I'm not going to be able to...then I need to know that you will do it for me."

 

"I promise, Stevie." Kurt cleared his throat as his tears stopped. His face became stoic as he felt that familiar numbness set in again, but this time was different. This time it was accompanied by purpose.

 

"I'm going to make them pay for what they did to us, Stevie. I'll make a statement with the police. My dad is a congressman; I can get him to use his connections to aid in investigating the market operation...and I'll bring them to their knees."

 

Stevie slowly shook his head. His voice was weaker this time, "Don't lose yourself in revenge, Kurt. You're better than that."

 

"I am, but they're not. It's justice, Stevie. They have to pay and they will. I can't live knowing they're still doing this to other people. I can't save everyone, but I can save the rest of the world by obliterating the market's future."

 

Stevie started to shiver, "I'm cold..."

 

Kurt looked at him for a moment before he slowly got up from the chair and climbed into the bed under the covers with Stevie. He gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, "It's okay, Stevie."

 

Stevie leaned into Kurt and started to cry again, "Kurt? What was your life like before?"

 

Kurt smiled sadly, "It was...special. I was in my high school glee club and met some of the best people the world has to offer. I even met the best brother the world will ever know."

 

Stevie smiled, "Is that Finn?"

 

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, that would be Finn. How did you know?"

 

Stevie sighed softly, "You talked in your sleep back at the house." A moment passed in silence before Stevie asked, "Will you sing to me, Kurt?"

 

Kurt nodded as he began to rub Stevie's back. He thought about what song he could sing before he remembered one that he'd heard Finn singing countless times in the shower.

 

_"Carry on my wayward son..._

_There'll be peace when you are done..._

_Lay your weary head to rest..._

_Don't you cry no more..."_

 

"Stevie?" He gently shook him before he looked down and sobbed. He clung to his friend's body and gently rocked him back and forth as he let everything go. "It's okay, Stevie. You can rest now.... Your fight is done."

 

But Kurt's had only just begun.

 

 


End file.
